svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 1
Enar's heart stopped beating and he stared up at Amanda, mouth hanging open. “Your message?” This... this wasn't happening. “I mean yes,” he hurried to say. “Yes. I got your message.” He glanced around. The inn stood closed and silent. No one came up the road. “Uhm... what did you want?” Amanda's smile started to fade, but she pulled it back on and beamed down at him, eyes wide and teeth gleaming. “Well, you know, I had business in the area, so I was here anyway.” Her smile widened. “I figured I might as well see if I could get hold of you and apologize for yesterday.” She made a dismissive gesture and laughed a little. “It was really rude of me to run off on you like that.” “What?” Where'd she gotten that from? “I'm the one who should apologize. I was being cruel and thoughtless.” He'd been an absolute jerk. He'd promised himself he'd make it up to her. “I didn't mean to make you feel bad. If I hadn't been an idiot it wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault.” Sure, he'd been drunk, but he had promised. She wasn't playing him was she? Was this some cruel joke to get revenge? No one smiled like that for real. Amanda's face didn't change. “No. It's me. You were just being happy and excited about this girl you'd met. I shouldn't be forcing my old baggage on you like that. It's been years.” She shrugged. “I really should have gotten over it by now.” Enar cleared his throat and put his hands on his hips. “I still feel I did you wrong by just prattling on and on like that. I was as tactful as an elephant.” “Don't worry about it. You clearly didn't mean any harm – I just let it get to me.” “Yes, but, I should have known better.” He stared up at her. “Okay?” “As should I.” Her smile disappeared. “Okay?” Their eyes locked. The wind died down and the birds stopped singing. The silence was absolute. Enar refused to move. His throat itched, but he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't cough, or sigh, or clear his throat. He would not give in. The horse lifted its tail and pooped. Enar's mouth twitched. Amandas mouth twitched. They both looked at the horse, who just stood there as if nothing had happened. The giggles threatened to kill him. Poop. Enar lost. “We're both being idiots aren't we?” “No,” snapped Amanda. “I'm being perfectly reasonable.” She snorted and stuck up her nose. “Now stop being difficult.” “You're being a very bad sheep! Come down here so I can... unwool you!” Wait! Wrong word. That dress wasn't made of wool was it? Crap. His cheeks burned. Amanda stared down at him with anger in her eyes. “Baaaaaa,” she said after a moment and started giggling uncontrollably. The tension ran off of him and that awkward, goofy, smile crept on to his face. He struggled to keep it off but gave in. It didn't matter. Everything was fine. He smiled his stupid smile and giggled too. Eventually, Amanda composed herself, wiped her eyes and took a long deep breath. “Okay, we're good then? No hard feelings?” Enar nodded. “No hard feelings. Just... how did you find me? I don't recall telling you where I stayed.” “You didn't. I was running a delivery for the cider-house, but I was a bit early so I stopped by the kennel and checked with Rufus. Then I just went by Rolf's place and had a word with Beired.” Something hard and cold formed in his belly. “Oh... okay. I guess that makes sense.” He stared at the pile of horse dung on the ground. “Yeah, it's not really high-level detective work.” Amanda smiled – for real this time. “Just knocking on some doors.” “Yes... true. Not difficult...” “Nope... not at all.” They looked at each other again, in silence. “So... that's it then?” said Enar. “You just wanted to apologize, when it was me being an idiot?” “We've been over this Enar.” Amanda heaved and exaggerated sigh. “But yes, that's it, I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience coming here. I can give you a ride back if you want? Hop up. It won't be a bother.” She scooted over and patted the seat to show him there was space enough for him to sit next to her. He swallowed. “No, that's okay. I don't mind. It's good to get that off my chest.” The inn lay still and quiet in the background. Maybe it would open up later, when everyone's chores for the day were done. “A ride would be nice, but... I was thinking... I'd like to go have a look at the oaks out in the field – now that I'm here and there's no one else around.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up at her. “Do you want to come?” His face grew a little warmer – a little, just. “Yes!” Amanda clapped her hands together. “That's a great idea. I love that place. Let me just park this.” She picked up the reins and moved back into her original spot in the middle of the seat. “I'll let Sofie loose too and she can take a break in the field with Hedgie.” She yelled something to the horse, shook the reins and got the carriage moving again. A little further up she steered it off the road and brought it to a halt just at the edge of the field. If anyone else came by they'd have plenty of room to pass. Enar looked at her as she hopped down on the ground and started freeing the horse from the cart. Sure, she was no Jolene, but she was fun and easy to talk to, mostly. Jolene, well, he didn't know. Maybe he'd meet her later, when the inn opened – if it did – or he might see her tomorrow. He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. Focus. It wouldn't do to go and get distracted and say something stupid again. Amanda might say she was okay, but he knew he'd feel bad if he went and said something stupid again. With a sigh he grabbed the toolbox and went to join her by the cart. Better behave. From a bag on the back of the cart Amanda produced an apple. She feed it to Sofie and then urged the horse to go lose herself in the field. Hedgie had observed them from a respectable distance, but now she came to meet Sofie. The two horses probably knew each other. “Would...” Enar cleared his throat. “Would you mind if I put this on the back of the cart?” He indicated the toolbox in his hand; heavy and awkward. “I don't want to drag it around with me, and I don't want to just leave it on the ground in case anyone comes around.” Amanda smiled at him. That real smile again, relaxed and comfortable. “Oh, don't worry, no one would take it, but sure, you can put it on the back. There's even an old tarp you can hide it under if that makes you feel better. There really is no need though. This isn't the city.” “Yeah, I know.” He heaved the toolbox up on the cart. “It'd just make me feel better knowing there's no risk.” “Sure thing. No problem. Why are you carrying that thing along anyway?” Enar felt his cheeks grow warm again. “Well, I had to help carry it back from the lake as Rolf was taking the ladder, and I didn't want to delay too much – in case I missed you – so I figured I'd just bring it along.” He got a hold of the tarp and pulled at it until it covered the toolbox. “It's not that heavy.” “Aw, you needn't have. I'd have been happy to wait.” --- Continued in Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 2. Back to Enar's Vacation.